qcrofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Este oare nevoie să aducem aminte de situația schilodului în universul social românesc, comparat - de exemplu, cu situația porcului sau cu cea a nevestei ? Sistemul de caste românești are patru trepte: țăranul (trimisul celui de sus pentru pământ), apoi porcul, apoi nevasta țăranului, apoi schilodul. Se vinde normalitate ! Lucru bine știut, un grup de ambulanți a vândut ani în șir pe forum "elită", "calitate umană", "noblețe sufletească", "frumusețe interioara" iar schilozii au cumpărat ca pe pâinea caldă. De fapt ca oricare manipulat din orice sectă de pe planeta acesta caruia i se spune că el este important, ales, deosebit, etc. Nu trebuie să fii musai român ca sa te ducă de nas câte un Bivolaru. Cum "elita" nu se mai vinde pentru că ambulanții au plecat, Agno-ca-Zăpada încearcă astăzi să vândă schilozilor din peșteră "normalitate". Oare vor cumpăra aceștia ? 'Foca Sile ridică steagul' ...și continuă lupta cu schilozii așa, din poziția lui de inferioritate numerică. "Eu tot ma mir ca nu se deschide pamantul sa va inghita, futu-va mumele-n cur de rasisti si misogini imputzitzi" Însă realitatea ne arată altceva : visul legionar de creare a omului nou, adică a țăranului migrat și adaptat vieții la oraș, nu a murit ! După eșecul lui James, care nu a reușit să se înmulțească în condiții urbane, și apoi cel al lui Curulea, care s-a reinventat într-un bețiv abominabil, iată Pamperistu propune în fața tuturor schilozilor rețeta succesului. Târâirea în genunchi Târâirea în genunchi pare a fi noua manevră politică la modă în discursul binecunoscuților analiști de forum. Uf, unde am văzut sau citit de târâirea în genunchi, să fi fost oare în filmele lui Sergiu Nicolaescu despre Monarhiile țărănești ? Monarhiile țărănești nu pot fi restaurate, oricât s-ar târâi Bubico în fața amatorilor de limbă română latrinară. Cu fiecare tractor care intră România, sau iese de pe poarta fabricii, tipul acesta de discurs, care tinde de a explica Orașul cu ajutorul conceptelor sătești "sănătoase" ale unui adevărat țăran român, cu vestita lui spinare dreaptî și minte ascuțitî, este tot mai aberant. Curulea a mâncat în "pizdia" Dupa propriile-i spuse, "am fost iar la muddy's pit bbq cu colegii, abia mai misc, nici sa rigai nu am putere.probabil ca mai dam o tura in mid december inainte sa inchida pt iarna. fumegau smockerele de ziceai ca esti in depou la tecuci. incredibil ce aglomerat e pt o locatie in pizdia, ontario." E de vomă Curulea ăsta ! Deviaționiștii contraatacă Chiar așa ! În urma unui nou discurs joscomunist al lui Lampantu, Baxanderu arată cu degetul chiar pe Lampantu ca distrugător de țară, pe generația lui adică (generația Vântu) ! Cei care au mimat priceperea îi numește Baxy - foarte interesant, or fi totuna cu nebunii care fac pe normalii în orașele patriei acum 40 de ani ? După 15 ani, Gabi-ca-Zăpada se dă bătută Femeile inteligente nu aparțin românismului, ele fiind doar niste mutante abominabile, niște găini care cânta și care trebuie pedepsite de către ființa colectivă. Ele pun în primejdie românismul și astfel de fapt tot umanismul în general. Românismul, cu al lui doi piloni - joscomunismul si folclorismul, salvat și conservat cu atâta trudă și sacrificiu în diaspora, nu va fi reformat niciodată. Mai înainte de românism se vor schimba islamul, creștinismul și iudaismul ! Lemuru a îmbătrânit ... și crâmpeie dintr-o piesă de muzică de București de acum 40 de ani îi revin în memorie. Hlizita si Ciupercuța sar în ajutor și astfel se vădeste că piesa aparține unei formații care va concerta la Montreal, de ziua Unirii. Unirea si muzica fiind rezolvate, discuția cotește tradițional înspre conotații sexual-țărănești. 'Așteptându-l pe Agnot' Aștepându-l pe Agnot, punerea de vinete devine cea mai time-consuming operation. În tihna canadiana care s-a pogorat pe forum, patlagelele au ramas singurul inamic al romanului canadian. Urbanizarea face ravagii Urbanizarea face ravagii în rândurile forumiștilor. O tempore, o mores - încă o dată vârf de lance, James nu mai pune castraveți la borcan. De ce ? pentru că totul se găsește deja făcut, la cea mai bună calitate, în magazinele românești, rusești, poloneze etc. Pooper dezvoltă doctrina salvării culturale a neamului, introducând pelerinajul de toamnă în patria mumă, unde încă mai curge mustul dacic. Care pelerinaj începe cu acatiste la biserică aici, la Montreal. Roșiile personale par a rămâne ultimul simbol românesc acolo unde nu mai există nici porc personal, nici pruni personali, nici nevastă personală, acolo unde toate valorile de fier are românismului au fost încet și sigur erodate de acidul integrării. Voci se aud împotriva doctrinei Pooper Doctrina Pooper afirmă eternitatea României interbelice, din nefericire distrusă de comunism. Nimic nu s-a schimbat, nimic nu se schimbă și nimic nu se va schimba vreodată, fraieri sunt cei care pot crede așa ceva, afirmă doctrina Pooper. Totuși, useri precum E, sau Vali I. sau El Dorel ridică vocea împotriva preceptelor lui Pooper. Agno este plecat în Grecia - Va reveni oare ? Astfel se întrezărește colapsul final al forumului. Lemuru' descinde între muritori. El Dorel se alege cu o porție de educație arhitecturalâ, servită ca de obicei, prin ocărâre. Nimeni nu mai râde, nimeni nu mai pune umărul la lecturarea lui Dorel, poate doar el se mai gandește alene că ar trebui sa-și dea osteneala să studieze în particular arhitectura floridană. Clanul Pooper a preluat puterea Era de așteptat... Ultimul dinozaur al clanului Tractoristu, anume Măslină, a căzut de câtăva vreme sub acuzația de "ungur". Noul șef de clan s-a delimitat de la sine. Nimeni nu mai poate sta astăzi în calea ambiției ascunse a lui Pooper, aceea de a fi cel mai inteligent ins din "gașcă". Este momentul să punem pariuri: cine sunt viitorii clienți ai listei negre și cât vor rezista ? Cravmaghistu ? Fotospartu ? Un nou cravmaghist pe pagină Alintat ca și "cotonogeală evreiască" sau "krav", Krav Maga este un nou stil oriental de luptă venit direct din cazărmile IDF. Bun și pentru copii, nu numai pentru ostași - dupa cât ni se spune - îi obișnuiește pe aceștia cu plânsul la ziduri și cu cuțitele electrice. Este oare greu de ghicit cine este promotorul ? Sile Foca se declară depășit de "punga de cianură" care este forumul și de spurcăciunea verbală a lui Bubico. Christian proclamă la 51 de ani ai lui inutilitatea vieții. Proaspeți teoreticieni ai ocărâtului Un nou teoretician al ocărâtului apare agale, descultz pe Aleea Reeducării. Avem deci : "idiot, nebun, tâmpit, pupazar", sunt fair game. Când se ajunge însă la "cațea" e cam mult, se varsă paharu' la mine. dar și Hlizita : am inteles ca si tu ai copiii ...cum poti sa te iei de copilul altora ,parinte fiind? Wtf man? Pana unde ajungem? Ia-te de ma-sa pana va iese sange pe urechi si tap pe umar ca nu mai puteti dar nu trece limita. In fața vidului teoretic recent format, Lemuru trage linia dintre permis și nepermis pe forumul lui, explicând : Taclaua este în continuare moderată - nu ne permitem să jignim la întamplare Baxanderu' is out II Pentru a doua oară Baxy părăseste "discutia". Curios, i-au trebuit 15 ani ca sa inteleaga ca pe forum nu se poate vorbi, pentru ca libertatea de exprimare a fost candva, in 2005, monopolizata de catre clanul Tractoristu' (astazi , de ramasitele clanului). Agno face o lista neagra. Mr. Pooper il valideaza. Ops ! in nici 24 de ore Baxy is back !!! motivul ? - S-a mutat Saveta ! - Adevarat s-a mutat ! Sa mai spuna cineva ca o scanteie de romanesc geniu nu exista acolo in randurile userilor. Curulea isi publica burdihanul Nu mult dupa ultima criza de furie a lui Bubico impotriva sirienilor, arabilor si Canadei, Curulea isi publica burdihanul pe Internet. ... acesta este unul din momentele in care ma simt depasit, acolo in forum este un micro-univers paralel care nu poate fi interpretat cu logica noastra lumeasca... DA ! am rezolvat. Poate nu multi stiu, dar Curulea este elitologul (din umbra al) forumului. Publicarea burdihanului este un gest de asertie a competentei lui in materie de elite. Siderarea lui Curulea Curulea a decuplat de la main stream of chit chat. Asa zisul lui umor produs 99% prin stâlcire de limbaj a devenit imposibil de citit pentru tot mai multă lume. Obsolet ? nuuu, căci Curulea a stabilit prin denial cum că el nu poate fi obsolet. Ceilalti sunt de vină, concluzionează Curulea. Rufus the Pooper, ca un adevarat boss de proiect, îl bate pe creștet pe Mihai Vasile, noul membru al echipei de investigare al diferentelor dintre p... si p.... Asemenea leadership nu s-a mai vazut de la forumul personal al lui Rufus încoace ! Incredibil, Mihai Vasile îl confunda pe Bubico cu Pooper ! o explicatie totuși există : o relatie speciala, construita peste decenii, intre Bubico si Pooper, ca de la limbă la fund. Finalmente, Bubico Treicase iși proclamă public succesul lui în viață. Încă un user va părăsi prematur forumul ? Deocamdatp, de pe noul lui piedestal de învingator în viață, Bubico pune un egal între Huffington Post și Scanteia din epoca Ceausescu, dezvaluind astfel prețul neuronal al succesului personal. în Rufus s-a trezit acvila din el In Rufus s-a trezit acvila de topic care a fost dintotdeauna ascunsă în el. O să aflam astfel cu toții, prin ilustrare cu grafice elaborate si interpretari statistice, cum că vara nu este ca iarna si p..a nu este ca p...a. Bubico tace derutat de noua politică de auto-afirmare a lui Pooper, șeful de topic, care a demonstrat de curând că îl are pe însuși Lemuru la celular, la orice oră din zi și din noapte. Dar cine altcineva ar putea prelua conducerea și să-i învețe pe români ce este aceea o analiză sociologică de elită, dupa mătrășirea lui Măslină de către proprii lui învățăcei ? Iată deci cum mr. Pooper și-a tras pulpanele mantalei în părți : "Voi nu știți cine sunt eu !" Whisky ieftin in Ontario Rufus a auzit ca in Ontario se da whisky ieftin. Cum tot are un drum pe acolo, intreaba despre cantitati. Corolla se ofera sa-l ajute si sa-i cumpere tot ce vrea, eventual i le lasa pe porch daca nu este acasa. Agno cel rotund este sub atac masiv Cum era de asteptat, Pamperistu' a ajuns tinta tuturor. Vina ? s-a dat rotund. Fratele lui, Curulea prinde ocazia si isi afirma spiritul pasnic. Ciupercuta insa ii atrage atentia ca mbeutura nu este de bonton. Agno retaliaza impotriva putinelor salariate capabile sa reziste iradierii cu mizerii. Printre faldurile draperiilor se iteste visul secret al lui Rufus Pipicaca, cel care nu vaneaza muste. Dar ce vaneaza atunci ? Ciupercuța a dat liber la ciorapi cu sandale Ciupercuța rescrie cursul de urbanism, așadar ciorapii nu mai sunt interziși la sandale. Agno, care a oripilat forumul prin indignitatea de-a purta ciorapi sub sandale a fost iertat, iar profesoara de conduită românească la Montreal a dat liber la ciorapi. Bubico a mușcat momeala ... drept care a ajuns, împreună cu rufus PPCC, să dea sfaturi de pamperism, OMG ! Agno Pamperistu si HDTV-ul O dată la 8 ani, Agno vrea să facă ceva cu mâna lui și anume să-și imbunătățeasca antena. Adică nu să se într-ajutoreze, nu să se împrietenească, nu să participe la viața comunitară, ci pur si simplu ceva on his own. Jana o admonestează pe Ana pentru că a povestit dinainte filmul Extinction, în care se duce un război între două specii : pe de o parte sinteticii, care asemenea expaților nu se pot reproduce singuri și, de cealaltă parte, oamenii propriu-ziși - care au fost dați afara de pe planetă vreme în urmă. Sinteticii au memoria ștearsă și astfel, pentru două treimi din film, se cred a fi oameni atacați de extratereștrii. Comunitatea sare în ajutorul lui Agno care reușește astfel sa dibuiască sosul în alimentară. A fost mătrășit Măslină Cine i-a venit de hac ? Curulea și Schilodu, cine altii... Ungure, ungure, ungure si tot asa de 15 ani incoace tot așa i s-a adresat, discipolul lui de glume fine, pisălogul alcoolic de warehouse Curulea, l-a dovedit. Mă tot întrebam când i s-o întoarce roaga și lui Măslină... Uite, in 15 ani a ajuns victima elitei pe care a promovat-o cu mult suflet, abnegație și tâmpenie. Să mai spuie cineva că Vlad nu este român. Măslină a fost unul din stâlpii de bază ai meritocrației, ai așa-numitei "dictaturi a calitații umane". Schilozenia a fost înlaturată din grila de (non) valori. Corolar ? Schilozii au pus mâna pe putere. Category:Taclaua Category:Quebec.ro Category:Seasons Category:Emigrare Canada